1. Field
The present disclosure is related, generally, to interactive electronic systems and, more specifically, to mitigating effects of system delay in interactive electronic systems.
2. Background
Game applications typically run on a host console/computer which renders the output of the game on a display attached via wires to the host platform. As such, the system delay incurred between the instant that the game application submits a frame to be displayed, and the instant that it is visible to the game player is usually not humanly perceptible and usually negligible relative to the subsequent human delay in responding to this visual stimulus via a joystick or other Human Interface Device (HID). Typical game applications assume that the delay between the instant a frame update is submitted to the Operating System (OS)/graphics subsystem and the instant HID response is received from the game player is largely the game player's delay (a function of the user's hand eye coordination). This delay may be used to judge the player's response and may influence subsequent decisions made by the game application. If a significant portion of this intervening delay is caused by end-to-end system latency in rendering the frame, then the above assumption is not valid, and the game player may be unfairly penalized.
Currently, wireless display technology is developing and beginning to be commercialized. A typical wireless display includes a wireless host and a wireless client, which receives the signals from the wireless host and renders the visual information on a display. Conventional wireless display systems introduce some amount of humanly perceptible delay.
One approach to mitigate the effects of wireless display system delay is to minimize the delay as much as possible. One way to minimize delay is to use high bandwidth wireless links, such as 60 GHz links over multiple antennas. Use of high bandwidth links may eliminate the need to compress the frames before they are transmitted to the display, where compression and decompression are usually expected to be a contributor to delay. However, such solution may not be suitable for battery powered devices, which may not be able to output uncompressed video over the air or practically support a large number of antennas.